Love and Secrets
by Miss.Tori.Belikov
Summary: Lissa and Rose are own their own at college. There, they meet Dimitri and Christian who are best friends and human! Read to see whether or not they reveal their secret to the ones they love! Please give it a shot. A little OOC. R&R! Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy!
1. The Life of Rose and Lissa

**AN: Hey everyone! Well this is my first story and let's see how it goes! Please review and remember. . .I own nothing but the plot! And I'm not in college so some of the stuff may be wrong, but. . .(You'll see what I mean.**

**Summary: Lissa and Rose are Moroi and Dhampir, just like in the book, and they attend OSU in Columbus, Ohio where Lissa is studying to become a doctor. They meet Dimitri and Christian who are a year older, but in some of the same classes. They're best friends and just happen to be human. The stroy follows Rose as she tries to protect Lissa from evil monster and love Dimitri at the same time. Will the girls tell their secret out of love, or will they let go of the men of their dreams?**

"Lets go Rose! We're gonna be late for school!" Lissa yelled to me from downstairs. I was getting ready for school putting on my makeup, but like always, I was running late. We had to leave right that second if we wanted to get to school on time which was _so_ not happening. Lissa was going to be pissed; It's the fourth time this month.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and being late is the usual for me. However, my best friend Vasilisa Dragomir was pretty much Miss Perfect, but of course I loved her for it. Its what made her who she was. Well, that and being the last Dragomir of her line. You see, she's a Moroi: a good vampire that only drank what they needed from humans called feeders. Her family died in a car crash in seventh grade seven years ago (we're sophomores in college) which bring us to me.

Technically, I died in that crash but Lissa specialized in a rare element called Spirit which gives her the power of super-compulsion (making anyone do what you want without them knowing it) and healing (able bring things, me!, back to life). I am a Dhampir called a Guardian: a cross between a Moroi and another Dhampir and sworn to protect all Moroi, even at the cost of my life. My dad being the badass Moroi Abe Mazur and my mom being the best badass female Guardian Janine Hathaway, makes me obviously a badass too! I protect Lissa from the evil vampires of the night called Strigoi. Strigoi only come out at night and kill innocent people (Moroi, Dhampir, and humans) for their blood, draining them completely without a second thought. While Moroi are born, Strigoi are made by willingly draining a person from blood for Moroi, and for Dhampirs we have to sallow blood from a Strigoi.

Currently, we are going to college at Ohio State University for Lissa to become a doctor with her healing powers so we are living amongst humans trying to blend in and not draw attention to ourselves. I'm her Guardian so I take the same classes but mostly just copy her through the bond. It's not very comfortable for Lissa living on a human schedule, but much safer. I've only had the occasional Strigoi attack on the way home from a late night party, but I quickly took them down with the standard issue Guardian silver stake. The only to kill a Strigoi is a silver stake through the heart, decapitation, and burning. Every time a Guardian kills a Strigoi, they get a mark called a Molnija which looks like a lighting bolt and so far I have 13 Molnija, 2 battle stars (which you get when you kill too many Strigoi to count during a battle like the one on our old school St. Vladimirs that I fought in) and the standard promise mark a Guardian gets when they graduate which looks like a snake on the base of your neck.

Anyway, I'm trying to get ready and look super sexy, which I always do with my long brown hair, dark eyes, and dangerous curves, but I was trying to put in a little extra today because there's this super hot guy in our class named Dimirti Belikov. He's a human but it doesn't mean I cant have a relationship with him, and he looks like a God. He's got shoulder length brown hair tied at the base of his neck that brings out his bottomless dark eyes, he's really tall, and really ripped looking like he could do some serious damage in a fight (definitely not against me though). And he's 22 whereas me and Lissa are 21! He's perfect! So I just put on the finishing touching and I rushed downstairs to get my keys and go. Lissa was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Man, Liss! Don't you look hot today!" I said, noticing her skinny jeans, heels, and low-cut shirt. With her blond hair and green eyes, she really does look like the princess she is (since she's the last of the Dragomir line, she gets the title Princess). "That wouldn't happen to be for anyone special would it?" I teased.

"No," she said blushing, but I knew better. Every since she brought me back to life, a one way bond has formed between us allowing me to read her thought and feel her emotions, but not her to me which is very helpful in an attack. Therefore, I knew that she was dressing up for Christian Ozera, the guy she likes that just happens to be Dimitri's best friend.

"Uh-huh…sure you arent!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Rose! You shouldn't be talking! *Dimitri*" she coughs taking in my own outfit with my skinny jeans, flats, and tight fitting shirt. She knew I had a thing for Dimirti and teases me all the time just as I do her with Christian. I just glared, grabbed the keys, and walked out the door.

She quickly followed me out to the car. "Wait!" she cried, "I was just kidding Rose! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

That's the thing about Lissa, she's way too nice and always wants forgiveness even when nobody is mad at her which is exactly what was happening now. I reached the drivers side of our Aston Martin V8 Vantage (which Lissa very kindly bought me on my 18th birthday with her inheritance money) and turned back around to look her, a half smile playing on my face. "I was just kidding Lissa. I wasn't really mad, I would never be mad at you. I'm your guardian. Besides, I do look pretty damn good don't I?" I said. Lissa burst into a smile and laughed. I shook my head at her and got in the car, Lissa following suit.

It takes 15 minutes to get there and seeing as how we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago, we were late. Not even fashionably late, just plain old late as in missing half the class. Oops. I laughed at Liss as she glared at me for my timing as we sauntered into our first period.

"Sorry Mr. Bell. Rose here couldn't get ready in time." Liss said. I turned my laughing face quickly into a glare whereas she just smirked back at me. She was so getting it later, preferably in front of Christian. I think she realized this to as she sent through the bond _Rose, please don't do anything! Especially in front of Christian! I think he might ask me out today and I don't want anything to ruin it. Please! _as we walked to our seats.

We didn't pay any attention to what Mr. Bell said next, at least I didn't, and instead whispered to Liss when we sat down "Say it again and I'll tell Christian all your dirty little secrets. Like maybe a certain Aaron form the academy!"

"Rose! You better not!" she exclaimed. I just smiled and started doodling on my paper so it looked like I was taking the notes on the board. I would just copy them from Lissa later. Instead I fantasized how to get Dimitri to ask me out. I mean, we've known each other just as long as Lissa and Christian have and she thinks they're about ready to be a couple! Dimitri should just man up and ask me out too!

I was jolted out of my daydreaming by the bell ringing. I didn't realize that it was getting close to the end of class-I must have really been out of it. I suddenly got a smile on my face, and a weird look from Liss, as I thought about next class.

"Thinking about next class with Dimitri are you Rose?" she asked teasingly as we packed up.

"As a matter of fact I was, future Mrs. Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir!" I laughed as she blushed. "I know you were thinking about him. You should know by now that you cant hide anything from me." It was true that I was thinking about Dimitri in next period, but we have a 45 minute break until it starts. That really put a damper on my mood.

"So Liss, where do you wanna go? I'm hungry! I didn't have time to eat breakfast and I really want a doughnut! How about we go to Harvest Moon?" I asked.

"Jeez, Rose. It's almost lunch. Maybe if you wouldn't take so long. . .But yeah that sounds good. I could go for a cappuccino." she said.

"Hey! I like my sleep and I like to take my time to get ready. Besides, we could just have a little brunch and eat lunch later, it's only 11. Well, I'll eat lunch. You probably won't be hungry."

She nodded in agreement. After looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot she whispered, "I'm gonna need a feeder probably tonight. Think we can go?"

I thought for a moment as we walked down the street to the coffee shop. Our last class was over at 4 and the feeder place exclusively for Moroi was just a tad over four hours away. We didn't have anything else going on so I answered her "Yeah, we'll leave about 5:30 so we can get home by hopefully 2 A.M. You know you don't have to ask Liss. If you need a feeder then you need a feeder. I'd cancel any plans and kick anyone's ass that got in our way if you were feeling weak. I should have been paying more attention anyway! God, when's the last time you fed?" I felt bad because I may be a new Guardian but I should still have been paying attention.

"It's fine Rose. And I know you would, but it's only been three days."

We dropped the conversation because we reached the coffee shop but I was still thinking about it in my head. Moroi could go about four and a half days without feeding until they started getting weak but in my mind, three was still too long. Especially for the last Dragomir who was my charge.

I must have been way lost in thought because once we took our table, I looked up and my eyes immediately met with a pair of warm dark chocolate brown ones.


	2. Meet the Guys Who Hold our Hearts

I didn't know what to do. Did I play hard to get, ignore him and just look away or do I acknowledge him? Thankfully my internal rambling was interrupted by the waitress coming to our table and blocking my view of him. Letting out a sigh of momentarily release, I ordered three chocolate glazed doughnuts and some orange juice while Liss just got a blueberry bagel and a french vanilla cappuccino. The waitress left after promising our order would be out at soon as possible.

I turned to Lissa and said "Liss, to my right across the room. Dimitri and Christian."

Being the friendly person she is, she goes, "Well, lets go say hi Rose!"

"No Liss. Please. I don't want to make a fool out of myself!"

She laughed. "Okay fine. But-" She was cut off as Dimitri and Christian walked up to our table. Great. I mean I like him and all and this is so unlike me, but I'm actually nervous around him. Rose Hathaway. Nervous. Never. But that's how it is around him. I just can't help it.

While I was having another internal debate, Liss had said they could join us so we both scooted over. Christian sat with her and Dimitri with me. Lissa had immediately struck up conversation with Christian and they were in their own little world leaving me and Dimitri in silence. It wasn't totally awkward, but neither one of us knew what to say. Thankfully the waitress came over again with our food. Well, didn't she just have perfect timing. The guys had already ate so it was just me and Lissa chowing down our breakfast.

"Hey Rose, got enough to eat there?" Christian asked.

"Shut up Christian. I have just enough. Why? Do you think I eat too much? Think I'm fat? Because I really don't think so. I mean look at this body." I said. I was only teasing but at my prompting both guys immediately looked me up and down. With Christian it was weird, but his gaze didn't linger. It was obvious he had eyes for only one girl and that was definitely not me. Dimitri on the other hand. . .his eyes were slowly roaming my body, taking me in. It made feel both self-conscious but good at the same time because the appreciation was clear in his eyes.

"Right, Rose." said Christian. Then he turned to Lissa, "Anyway Lissa, me and Belikov were wondering if you two wanted to go out tonight. There's supposed to be a sick frat party over near Bradley Hall. Wanna come?"

Lissa looked to me and I slightly shook my head. She hesitated and said through the bond _Rose, I can go another day and be fine. This might be the night! Come one! _Again, I shook my head so that only those who were really watching me closely could tell. I thought that was only Lissa, but as I looked up I saw Dimitri staring at me with questioning eyes. I knew he'd be asking me about that later. That's one of the things that drew me to him; we understood each other so perfectly that is was almost like we, too, had a bond although one different from Liss and I.

"Do you guys have something else planned tonight?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

"Actually, we have somewhere we really need to go tonight." I shot Lissa a look so she wouldn't argue with me. I could feel her about to protest through the bond. "We're free tomorrow night, though. Do you want to go see a movie maybe or if there's another party?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Dimitri.

"Of course," he replied, "I'll give you a call tomorrow after class." His gaze finally traveled over to Christian who nodded his head in agreement.

Lissa and I had finished eating by then so we paid our tab and we all got up to leave. Christian and Liss walked in front of us, partly because they wanted to be alone to talk, and also because she knew it would be better for me to keep watch on her and our surroundings. Therefore, Dimitri fell into step beside me as we walked across campus towards next class.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks before Dimitri spoke. "You and Lissa seem to have something very important going on tonight."

I was expecting this. "Um, yeah, we do, I guess. We have to go out of town for a little bit and won't be back until late tonight, possibly tomorrow morning." I said. "It's kind of a family thing for her." I was a little nervous under his intense gaze, knowing he could read me like a book and could tell that I was smudging the truth a little bit.

He nodded, realizing he wasn't going to get anything more out of me. Unexpectedly, he stopped suddenly and grabbed my arms so he could look me in the eye. From his touch, I got little electric shocks travel throughout my body. "I know you're not telling the whole truth. I also know that you won't, can't, say anymore. Be careful, Roza. Please."

Surprised, I nodded my head, too shocked by his sudden show of emotion to do anything. Realizing this, he released me and gruffly said "Sorry" making his sexy accent much more prominent. Stupidly, I nodded my head yet again, and started walking a little faster to catch up to my charge.

Conversation was pretty much non-existent between us after that, and instead we once again lapsed into our comfortable silence that was only present when I was with him.

We reached Celeste Lab, stepped inside, and took our seats. The teacher, Mrs. DeWitt, was a crabby old bag who made us sit in assign seats. I mean really, we were in college for Christ's sake! Sadly, I wasn't by Dimitri, but luckily, me and Liss shared a table.

This was probably the only class I actually kind of liked so I paid attention. It was Chemistry and I've always liked science, just didn't show it. Today, we were doing flame testing that was pretty interesting.

When the bell rang, I was relieved. I liked the class, but enough was enough. I was tired of test tubes. I then realized we had only one class left and jumped up quickly to help Lissa put away the equipment. That's what I loved about Friday's, only three classes then the rest we were free to do what we want. It was 2:30 now and we didn't have to be at our last class until three so I could finally go get some proper food. The doughnuts were definitely not enough. As if on cue, my stomach growled.

Lissa looked over and laughed as we grabbed our backpacks. "I guess I don't need to ask where we're headed to now!"

I smiled and laughed with her. "I can't help it, I'm starving. What sounds good? I was thinking maybe that pizza place down the corner. I don't remember what it's called. What do you think?"

"Yeah, a slice of pizza sounds good. Wanna go now?"

"Of course, Liss! If don't get food soon, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

"What about you is ever pretty?" a voice sneered from behind me. We had caught up with Dimitri and Christian who had walked out before us. They were loitering around the front steps waiting for us. Christian, stare glaring at me, walked up to Lissa and reached for her hand, taking it into his own.

I put on my "bitch" face and said, "Hey Liss, I didn't know your boyfriend had a mental illness. Since he obviously doesn't remember we had this conversation at breakfast then I guess he has short term memory loss. You should really go to the hospital and get that checked out Chrissy. Or maybe it's your eyesight that's bad if you can't see my body."

"I do see you Rose, and you're right; my eyesight is going bad, but from having to look at your face everyday. But, if it's the price to be with you, Liss, then I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Lissa, you better get over this dickhead fast because I don't know if I can keep my cool around him and not pound him into next week."

"You could try Rosie Posie, but you won't succeed. And we'll just see who get's the boot first. Me or you."

I snorted at this. "Trust me when I say it'll be me by her side always. C'mon Liss, let's go; I'm hungry." I turned to Dimitri who had, again, stayed silent and watched the whole exchange between me and Christian, a slight smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Dimitri."

His smile spread as he said "Yes, tomorrow night, Rose. Goodbye." He grabbed Christian before he could make some stupid remark to me, which would result in him having to be hauled away on a gurney. They took off the opposite way from us, headed back to what I'd guess is their dorm.

Lissa and I started towards the pizza place, of which I still couldn't remember the name of, not surprisingly. "Liss, I'm serious about Christian. He's a pain in the ass."

"He's not that bad, Rose. He may be a little, um, fiery at times, but. . ."

She trailed off as she noticed the look I was giving her. "'Fiery,' yeah that's one way to put it, I guess. I'm just sayin', he better watch what he says around me."

"Rose," she groaned, "I actually like this guy, so please don't scare him off!"

"I'll try my best." I said and grinned at her as I held open the door. We got hit by a blast of cold air as we stepped in. Such a contrast to the heat of the summer air.

We ordered the pizza, plain pepperoni, and we struck up pointless conversation as we ate. I could tell from her emotions that she was a little nervous about tonight. It was for absolutely no reason and I was a little bit offended by her lack of confidence in me. I didn't take it to heart, though, because I knew it was just how she got whenever we left the campus. Something about being the last Dragomir made a likely target for Strigoi. . . Who knew?

We finished so, like always, Lissa paid the tab using her billion dollar gold card hooked up to her billion dollar bank account. Yet another perk to being the last Dragomir and getting all the inheritance money. We left Hound Dog's Pizza, which I found out the name, and walked back to our car. We were going to just hang around the dorm until it was time to go to last class then take our little road trip.


	3. Thinking and Feeders

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I've been at my grandparents. Thanks for the reviews I got and I'm sorry about this chapter, I don't really like it. It's more of a filler chapter because I didn't want to jump ahead a bunch so. . .Here it goes!**

"Do you think we should leave now, Rose?" Liss asked.

I turned away from the show we were watching, NCIS, and turned around on the couch to look at the clock. It was 5:15 and we had just gotten back from English at 4; it was just like her to get anxious. I let out a light sigh and stood. "Yeah, I guess so. Lemme make sure I have everything."

I quickly walked around the room, grabbing up my scattered equipment. I patted my pocket for my stake; I always have that with me, went to my top dresser drawer to grab my gun in case of any run-ins with dirty humans, and my keys off the table.

I looked over at Lissa, who had grabbed a light jacket "just in case" she said, and asked "O.K. I'm good to go. You ready?" She nodded her head and shut off the T.V. as I headed towards the door.

As we walked to my rather flashy car, I tried to calm her nerves. "Would you relax, Liss? I mean really, we do this a couple times a week for God's sake! You have a kick-ass Guardian who won't let a Strigoi within 20 feet of you and we're going to be in a car and the building for the whole time."

Like I knew she would, she replied, "I know, Rose, just. . ." she trailed off. "You know I don't like going out and plus I don't want to run into anybody, not to mention the nonstop talk about court. I know everyone expects me to be Queen one day, but I just can't stand the politics! Everyone argues and can't get along and judgments are made-"

I cut her off to say "Hey, we'll only be in there for a little bit, just long enough for you to feed." We reached the car and I opened the passenger door for her. I stopped her though before she could get in to finish my "speech." "And, you have no obligations to be Queen, get that in your pretty little head. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, trust me when I say I won't let anyone tell you what to do. We can stay right here in Ohio, or move to somewhere even nicer and you can be a doctor, just like what you're studying for. We don't have to go back to court, ever. Well, unless Queen Bitch calls us back but. . .so stop worrying!"

I finished my rant and I was pretty proud of myself, and I knew she was too. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Rose. You're really the greatest best friend slash Guardian slash bondmate I could ever have. I love you."

I smiled and said "You know your welcome, Liss and that I'd do anything for you. C'mon, let's get going."

We hopped in and got started on the long ride to Clarksburg, West Virginia. It wasn't necessarily the closest feeder housing, but we didn't want to run into any Moroi that lives around us. Then they'd wanna be friends, and hang out, especially with the last Dragomir, and we just didn't want to have to deal with that. So, we drove the extra two hours to Clarksburg.

I didn't mind driving. It was almost relaxing for me; I didn't have to constantly keep one eye on Lissa, I only had to watch the road. The radio was on a pop station and I sung along. Lissa rolled her eyes at me and just looked out the window, lost in her thoughts.

I couldn't get an exact read on her because I couldn't actually get in her head but I sensed that it was about what we talked about earlier. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes; we had already talked about this.

After and hour in the car I snapped Liss out of her thoughts by saying "Hey, Lissa." She turned from the window to look at me. "I'm, of course, hungry. You okay if we stop at this Burger King on the next exit?'

She nodded and said "Yup, that's fine. It's not like I could say no, Rose. You are the driver!"

"I know, I was just making sure. We have probably about close to another three hours left; another hour to the West Virginia line and then two more."

I pulled off and order two double cheeseburgers, fries, and a coke. Lissa didn't want anything; understandable because Moroi usually didn't eat before feeding. We got back on the road and I ate while driving. Not real safe, but doable.

After a couple minutes of silence, Lissa asked "So, Rose you excited for tomorrow night? What are we going to do? Movie or party? Either way you and Dimitri are gonna get some alone time. He needs to man up and ask you out!"

It was pretty funny because those were my exact thoughts earlier about Dimitri. "I say movie, something like Little Fockers or The Dilemma?"

"I say The Dilemma. I think they'll like it too. Do you want me to text Christian and tell him then he can let Dimitri know? I'll tell him at 9:35."

I nodded, not wanting to talk about Christian. He was so annoying, sarcastic, rude,. . . Kind of like me. Maybe that's why I can't stand to be near him.

We fell into yet another comfortable silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Mine were on Dimitri and how it would feel to run my fingers through his silky hair, to taste his delectable lips, to-Whoa, Rose! Definitely not the time to be thinking of that!

Lissa looked over at me, a questioning look on her face. She couldn't feel my emotions like I could her, but she had an uncanny sense of knowing when my emotions were spiked. "I'm fine, Liss. Really. Just thinking, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

We finished the drive making only small talk now and then, and finally reached our destination. It was disguised as a club, the basement being the feeders. We weren't dressed for clubbing, so we went around to the back entrance. You could only get in by stating your name Moroi name and having a "secret password", so spy movie like but. . .then you had to show proof you were a Moroi, like show their fangs or something, then Lissa vouched for me.

We walked in and Lissa went over to sign in and wait her turn, me following her every move. The place was full of Moroi and Guardians, but due to past experiences with a man named Victor Dashkov, I didn't trust Lissa with anyone else. However, as soon as we walked in and they caught sight of Lissa, they bombarded us like fucking teenagers who didn't have a life. Great.

_Rose!_ Lissa said through the bond. _I knew this was gonna happen, God! Every single time. I don't wanna talk to them. Help!_

I smiled apologetically and stepped in front of her, getting dirty glares from the stuck-up Moroi. Most had do respect for Dhampirs and the sacrifice we make for them so I can't stand any of them, but of course Lissa and my dad, Abe.

"The Princess is feeling tired after our long drive, so she does not feel up to talking much," I said formally, earning even more icy faces from the swarm. "Sorry."

Now it was Lissa's turn to smile apologetically to keep up appearances, although the smile was totally fake. _Thanks, Rose! Sorry to make you the bad guy._

_Discreetly, I shrugged, but Lissa knew it was for her. Thankfully, the clerk at the desk called out Lissa's name so we could go back to the feeder, saving us from everyone. _

_We walked back toward her feeder which was a booth near the back of the room. Lissa smiled politely and made small talk with her feeder, Michelle, for a few seconds, but the conversation was mostly one sided as the feeder was on a high from the endorphins. Lissa extended her fangs and bit down on Michelle's neck. I turned away while she drank; I couldn't stand it. Back in our past, Lissa had drank from me when we ran away from the academy and I resented every minute of it. I was glad I could keep her alive, but drinking from a Dhampir was considered dirty, especially doing it while having sex. Then you were considered a blood whore. Gross._

_When she was finished, she retracted her fangs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. With one last thankful smile to the drugged up feeder, we made our way back up to the front towards the door. With a departing wave, we left the building and headed back to my car for the long drive home._

_Exhausted, Lissa fell asleep and stayed that way the whole way, leaving me with my thoughts for four hours. I didn't mind, she needed her rest and I occupied myself by thinking about all the different things that could happen tomorrow night. . . ._


	4. An Invitation and a Workout

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll probably update every other day to regularly to give me time to work on the next couple chapters. I've got a case of writers block! Sucks! Everything I write, I erase! Anyway. . .here it is!**

"Lissa." I whispered. "We're home." I touched her hand in hopes of gently waking her up. She stirred and turned her head the other way, but didn't wake up. I gave a small smile, sighed, and got out of the car, headed over to the passenger side. I opened her door and reached down to scoop her up in my arms, bridal style.

I could've woke her up, but I knew she needed her rest because she really was worn out. Plus, it was only a short walk to the dorm, not to mention she only weighed like 90 pounds!

I reached the door, but the keys were in my pocket. Damn. I hoisted up my knee to rest against the wall, and balanced Lissa on one arm and that knee while I took my free hand and grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I kicked it shut behind me and took Lissa in her room. I left her fully dressed minus the shoes and tucked her into bed.

Feeling like I was about to drop dead myself, I hurried to put all my shit away and get undressed before I collapsed on the floor. I didn't bother with a shower, thinking I'd just take one tomorrow and laid down for bed. With one last glance at the clock, seeing it read 2:34, I drifted off into the wonderful world of La La Land.

…...T.E.H…...

I woke up to the sound of clashing pots and pans and the wonderful aroma of bacon. _YUMM!_

I rolled over and about rolled off the bed I was so close to the edge, but I caught myself just in time. I walked out clad in a pair of striped pajama pants and a tank top and let out huge yawn.

"Good Morning!" Lissa exclaimed with smile.

I groaned and gave her a glare. "What the hell is the time?" I asked.

"Quarter 'til twelve, but I thought you'd like some breakfast instead of lunch. Well, that and I had nothing to cook lunch-wise."

Groaning again, I mumbled "Good, Lord. It's way too early."

With her super Moroi senses, she heard me even though I spoke just barely above a whisper. "Rose! It's not early; the day's half gone already! We gotta plan for tonight!"

"Yeah, well, some of us were up 'til almost three in the morning." I picked up some of the bacon from the plate to chew on until she was finished with the eggs.

As soon as I spoke, she got a remorseful look on her face. "I'm sorry, Rose. Thank you so much. I feel so much better. And thanks for carrying me to bed," she grinned.

"It's okay, Liss, and your welcome, I didn't mind. And I can tell your better Mrs. Lively!" I let out a laugh and she smiled back at me.

She placed a heaping plate of eggs, more bacon, and toast in front of me. It was enough for at least two people, but she knew I'd eat it all. "Breakfast is served!" she declared, and sat down with her teeny portion of what I had.

"This is delicious, Liss."

"Thanks! So what are we gonna wear tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe goin' with that long black and grey-ish shirt slash dress thing. Its long enough to just barely cover my butt, and with leggings and silver heels; it'd be easy to fight in. Just in case." I added when I saw her look of worry. "Whaddya think? And how about you?"

"Mmm, I like it! Um, I haven't made up my mind just yet, but maybe my dark wash short jean shorts, the brown high heel boots that go almost to my knees, and brown lacy tank top. Casual, yet hot."

I pictured it in my mind and nodded in agreement. I finished my plate and walked over to the sink to wash it when I heard my phone go off, signaling a text.

I put the plates on the counter and went to my room to check my phone, telling Liss that'd I'd be right back. I unlocked it and saw the message was from Dimitri.

_Rose,_

_Dinner tonight at 7:30._

_Me and Christian will be at your place to get you and Lissa at 7:15-We pick the place._

_Be Ready,_

_Dimitri_

I stared down at it for a moment longer, then a smile spread across my face and I quickly texted him back.

_Dimitri,_

_Trust me, we'll be ready and waiting with bells on. _

_See you tonight __J_

_Rose_

"Lissa!" I yelled as I walked back out into the kitchen, phone in hand. "Guess what! We gotta be looking super good tonight! We're getting taken to dinner!"

"What?" she screeched.

"Yup," I smiled, "Dimitri just sent me a text and said they'll be here at 7:15 so we'd better be ready and that they're picking the place and he won't tell me where."

Lissa smiled and giggled like a little school girl and I shook my head at her. "What? I'm excited, Rose. Christian is amazing. I could definitely see myself spending the rest of my life with him."

"Liss. . .he's human. I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but what will the Queen say. Besides, are you planning on telling him what we really are?"

"Damn it, Rose." she said. It surprised me because she rarely swore. "You were right. I didn't want to hear that because I don't wanna think about it. I don't know if or when I'll tell him and of course the Queen will chew me up and have my butt breakfast."

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I'm just. . ." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish. "I don't know. Forget it. I'm sorry."

She sighed and sent through the bond _I know. I'm sorry too. Like I said last night, I'm tired of politics. So. . .and she switched back to speaking aloud again, "We get ready about 6?"_

"_Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to go take a quick shower and then can we go to the gym?"_

"_Sure, I'll grab one after you and I can take my notes to study for the math quiz on Monday."_

_I headed off towards my room to grab my clothes, then to the bathroom to shower. I let the warm water flow over me as I washed and let yesterdays dirt and grime from school and the feeders wash away. I found it funny that I was showering before working out, and after I'd come back home and take a shower again. But, I felt dirty from last night even though I wasn't even the one being fed off of so here I am in the shower._

_I finished up and dried off, then dressed myself in my pink sports bra and a pair of black Soffe shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and said to Lissa, "It's all yours, Liss."_

_She nodded and I went to find a pair of socks and where I'd put my tennis shoes last. I hadn't gone to the gym in a couple day, unusual for me since I usually went every other day, and didn't know where I left them. I found them and threw them on, then went out to the living room to wait for Lissa. Since she wasn't going to take another shower later, she'd be taking her time so I turned on a rerun of Pawn Stars (a/n: this is a really cool show you guys should watch it sometime!) and watched it until she came out. _

_She was dressed casually in a pair of short shorts showing off her long legs and an OSU t-shirt. She grabbed her binder and we started the walk to the gym. It wasn't super close, but not too long, about a ten minute walk. I tried to pick the shadier streets so Lissa would be less uncomfortable, but she assured me through the bond that she was fine and I didn't argue. _

_We reached the gym and I wanted to do a few laps around the track. I was a little uncomfortable with Lissa being left alone, but I parked her in the shade and told her to yell through the bond if she needed me or saw anything suspicious. I walked off, promising myself to only run a couple miles, knowing I could run for hours and not even realize it. I actually had a couple times before because I had been lost in my thoughts and didn't pay attention to Lissa yelling through the bond and she of course couldn't catch me. Very bad of me as a Guardian, I know, but when I run, it's just like every thought and worry floats away. Very soothing. _

_I ran five miles this time, decided that was enough for today, and walked back over to Lissa. She'd barely moved, just to switch her position. I helped her up and we headed inside. I immediately went to the punching bag and she went to sit by the wall closest to me to again study even though she'd been at it for the last 45 minutes. Nerd. I didn't have that much patience or interest to sit and study. It was pointless anyway seeing as how I'd just copy through the bond just like I always do._

_I'd been destroying punching bags for the last hour (I'd actually used three different ones so I wouldn't knock them completely down or make them fall apart and I was now on my fourth one) when I heard Liss let out a little squeal and she stood up from where she sat. _

_Springing into action, I spun around, neatly getting myself into a fighting stance for whatever threat there was, and moved in front of Lissa. It was just a knee jerk reaction, however, this time it wasn't needed, and I broke into a smile as I saw who it was. "Hey, guys!"_


	5. Time for a Spar

**Sorry Guys! But, here it is!**

Standing in front of us was Dimitri and Christian, although only Dimitri was dressed in workout clothes, wearing a super sexy tight, red Nike _Just Do It_ t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Hot! Christian, on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a shirt. No doubt he came just so he wouldn't be left at home.

I was surprised that they would be here, but then realized how stupid that thought was. One look at Dimitri and it was completely obvious that he worked out. My initial surprise at seeing them in the first place was then surprise at the fact that I hadn't ever seen them before. I wondered why, but didn't ask.

Lissa and Christian walked over to the wall where Liss was at previously, and Dimitri walked over to me.

Giving me a smile, he said "You're good, Rose. I haven't met too many women that can actually punch. You knocked the hell out of them punching bags."

I smiled back and responded, "Thanks. Yeah, not a lot of females do, but I've always loved too. Kinda weird, I know."

"I think it's hot." he replied, widening his smile, showing me his amazing teeth.

Oh. My. God. Did Dimitri Belikov just say me fighting is hot? Holy shit. I'd never seen him so relaxed and expressive before.

I tipped my head towards the bags and asked, "You wanna give it a try? I want to see how good you are! See if I think you could beat me."

He gave me an incredulous look; one that said _yeah right. Like you could even come close to beating me._ I just gave him a grin.

He walked over to a fresh one and started punching. He was trying to show off a bit, I could tell, but overall he wasn't that bad. He could straighten up his posture and tighten his hits, but it was pretty good.

After a couple of minutes, he turned away towards me. "How'd you like that?" he asked.

I gave my reply as we walked over towards our water bottles and said my earlier thoughts out loud. "It wasn't too bad. You're pretty good. You come here a lot?"

He gave me a disbelieving look for saying "not too bad" but I just shrugged with a smirk on my face. He shook his head at me and said "Yeah, I do come here quite a bit; Christian tags along sometimes for something to do. And 'not too bad'? What's your standards?"

"My standards? My standards are my fighting. You beat me, then you're really good."

He thought about this as he took a swig of his water bottle. He brought it back down, capped it, and set it on the ground. "Okay, then. Let's spar. I win, I'm considered 'really good' and I take you to a movie, other than tonight. You win and. . . You pick your conditions," he told me.

My first thoughts: Pfft. Like he'd need to pin me to get me to say yes on to date! However, I pondered for a minute and decided. "I win and you man up and ask me out on a real date," I said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright, let's do it," he agreed.

"One second. I'll meet you at the mats. Get ready!" I headed to Lissa, wanting to tell her what I was about to do and see how ridiculous she thought it was.

They both looked up at my approach, Lissa with a smile, Christian with a sneer.

"I'm looking for bets," I said. "Me and Dimitri are gonna spar. Who do you think will win?"

"Dimitri, definitely," came the automatic, no hesitation reply from Christian. Oh, just think of how surprised he'll be!

Lissa looked at me to which I gave her a grin and a nod, letting her know that I was gonna take him down. "Rose," she said finally.

Christian gave her a dubious look and exclaimed "Are you serious? Have you seen Dimitri? The man is huge and ripped like a mountain of muscle. Rose is tiny."

Lissa shrugged and told me through the bond _Rose, don't hurt him too much. Christian won't be happy if he has to look over a bruised and broken man. _She was being serious, but I noticed the smile in her voice and I have her a nod to let her know I would try to not inflict serious damage. It'd be hard, but I'd try.

As I entered the circle, Dimitri asked me if I was chickening out and trying to get Lissa and Christian to bail me out. My answer surprised when I said I was taking bets. "Christian's on you, Lissa's on me."

He got a brief look of nervousness on his face, but it was gone too quickly for me to be sure. However, if I had to guess, it was there and because he knew that if Lissa could see his size and his muscles and she still bet on me. . .well there must be something he's missing about me.

"Rules:" I said, "no stepping outside the circle, no cheap ball shots for me on you. Other than that, anything goes. Okay with that?"

"Yup. Let's do this."

I gave a nod and we both got into a fighting stance. We danced around each other for about 30 seconds before his hand shot out, flying towards my cheek in a right hook. I ducked it and my leg reached out, landing a kick to his thigh while he was recovering from his stumble from missing me. It was a hard kick and a grimace crossed his face, but only for a second. Surprising, because I knew it hurt, bad. I had put in a lot of force, just to see how much he could stand so I knew how hard to hit.

His fist came towards me again, this time a jab aimed for my nose. I blocked it, effectively knocking it away, but his leg delivered a kick to the stomach. It didn't even faze me, though. This angered me.

"Damn it, Dimitri. I'm a girl, not a freaking doll. Don't be afraid to hit me, trust me I can take it. Don't hold back."

He looked surprised by my outburst and nodded in confirmation that he would try.

This time I shot out with another kick to his thigh. When he deflected it, I threw a hook. It hit it's mark, right on his jaw. He'd have a nasty bruise there tomorrow. He stumbled backwards from the force of it and looked a little shocked. Well, I meant business. It's been too long since I had a good spar. The only place I could actually get a real fair match was at Royal Court with other Guardians and we haven't been there for about six months.

Finally the real fighting started, each of us throwing hooks, jabs, and kicks. I could tell he'd had some pretty good training, either from a personal trainer or classes, I didn't know. Nonetheless, it didn't compare to my rigorous training at the academy and I had barely worked up a sweat; he had sweat dripping down his face and was still going at me.

I decided to end him of his misery of not being able to take down a girl, and finished him off. I shot out with my left hand and gave another punch to the other side of his jaw, then landed a kick to his stomach while he was still stumbling. I went over and kicked my leg out behind his knees, bring him to rest on them. I pushed him down, pinned his hands above his head, leaning down close to his ear, and said "I win."

Applause came from around us and I looked up to see a decent sized crowd around us. I didn't even realize it when we'd been sparring. Realizing I was still straddling Dimitri, I blushed and stood up and put out a hand to help him up. He took it and again I got electric sparks from his touch. He gave me a look of amazement, like he couldn't believe I'd taken him down, barely breaking a sweat.

Turning away, we both gave a small smile to the people and then headed to our water bottles, Christian and Lissa on our tail. Lissa sent _Good job, Rose. He looked like he might even have been a little of a challenge and you took him down so easily. And nicely by the way. Thanks!_

I picked up my water bottle and turned towards the others. Lissa spoke out loud this time and said "Great fight, Rose." I gave her a smile and nodded my thanks.

Next came Christian. "Holy shit, Rose. Where the hell'd you learn to fight? Not many people can take down Belikov," he said, slapping Dimitri on the back.

I smirked at him and said "Wouldn't you like to know, fire boy?"

He looked confused and angry at my words, but beside him Lissa worked to keep in her laughter, although a small giggle escaped. She remembered why I said that; it was because when she said he could be "fiery."

He glared at us both and Lissa automatically said "Sorry, babe. She didn't mean anything by it. It's actually my fault. I'd said you could be a little 'fiery' at times." She gave him a kiss on the cheek to reassure him (ha!) and he in turn grabbed her hand and led her away from us, leaving me and Dimitri alone.

"They're both right, Roza. You are very good. Where did you learn to fight?" he asked.

I didn't want to lie to him, but it's not like I could tell him the truth. Instead, I told him, "Oh, my dad was the overprotective type and got me a personal trainer so I'd never be defenseless." It got me an odd look from him, but he didn't question it which I was thankful for.

"How about you? You're moves were pretty good? Personal trainer?"

He shook his head and said, "Nah, I took karate as a little kid in Russia, then took boxing classes at the YMCA when I came here to America."

I nodded my headed in confirmation, and realized he still hadn't "asked me out" which were our terms of fighting, and I became nervous. I knew that I sounded confident and cocky when I said it, but inside I was anything but. Not wanting to bring it up, I looked at my phone and realized it was almost five and figured we should be heading home. I started towards Lissa, when a hand grabbed my arm. From the touch, I knew it was Dimitri.

He spun me around to face him, bringing me only inches from his face, and he began to speak. "Where are you going, Rose? I believe I have something to ask you. Or did you forget?"

I couldn't get a read on his face and I didn't want to embarrass myself so I gave the tiniest fraction of a shrug and stayed silent while his eyes searched mine_._

"Roza, will you have dinner with just me tomorrow night; say 6 'o clock?"


	6. Glamorous

**A/N: Sorry for the long time with no update. I'm definetly gonna have to say that every time I update :(. This one is a little bit shorter, but the next couple chapters will make up for it, I promise. Thanks for the reviews and just to clear some things up. . .Rose and Lissa are Dhampir and Moroi just like they are in the books. Dimitri and Christian are human but they're best friends and have absolutely no idea in their wildest dreams that vampires (Rose and Lissa) even exist.**

I felt a smile spread across my face as I stared into his brown eyes. My head started to bob up and down as I said "Yes," earning a grin from him.

"Good. I have the perfect place in mind," and with that we walked over to our friends. At our approach, they stood up, realizing it was time to go.

"So, 7:30?" Lissa asked. They guys nodded and we said our goodbyes. We walked to the door and were almost there when she spoke again. "How'd it go?"

My grin told her all she needed to know but I answered anyway. "Well, tomorrow night he's taking me out to eat. Again, I don't know where, but I don't mind."

I could feel Lissa's happiness for me and she expressed it through the bond. _Awesome! I'm so excited for you, it's about time! _Suddenly, she gasped. I looked around but couldn't see a threat so I looked at her questioningly. "What are you going to wear?" she exclaimed like it was a major world ending crisis.

I gave a shrug for an answer and told her "I don't know; haven't thought about it. It only happened like 10 minutes ago! Sheesh! Calm down! And I'm really sorry, but I think I might have to call in another Guardian to watch you."

She glared at me. "You will not. I'll be perfectly fine at home. I'll lock the doors."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not happy about either, Liss, but you're supposed to have two Guardians anyway. They only gave you just me in the first place because of our bond. I could get in so much trouble for leaving you alone. And a locked door will hardly stop a Strigoi."

"No one will have to know. I know you won't tell, and I certainly won't. And what will you say when they ask the reason for why you need a replacement for only one night? You're going on a date? Like they'd except that."

I glanced at her in surprise. She was completely right, but the way she said it was a little mean. I think she noticed as she added, "Sorry, it's just I don't want some stranger hanging around watching my every move. It's weird and it's creepy. Trust me. Beside, it's been awhile since you've sensed any Strigoi, so I doubt there's any around," she pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. She was right, again, (well except that there wasn't any Strigoi around) but I didn't feel comfortable with leaving her alone. On the other hand, Dimitri had said he wanted it to be just us. _Oh well. I'd think about that later I thought, and quickly changed the subject. _Not the best way to solve problems, but effective for the moment.

"I gotta take a shower, then we'll get ready together," I announced as we walked in our dorm. She nodded in agreement and went to sit on the couch, probably to text Christian.

For the second time that day, I let the steamy water pound against me. It relaxed my muscles an soothed my sore spots from Dimitri's hits. I was ecstatic for tonight and wanted to look my best. I washed my hair twice, and scrubbed my body, then let the water rinse everything away, along with my worries about what would happen tomorrow night. It felt wonderful. I reached down to turn off the water, then wrapped myself in one of our fluffy towels. I took another smaller one to towel dry most of my hair, put on my robe, and stepped outside. I made my way to my room and called out, "Lissa!" on my way, so she'd know I was ready to get started.

We started on me, first with hair. It was decided it'd look best if we put it up, but left a few loose strands and had them curled. Next was makeup; she put eye liner on my lid, then put a grey-ish eyeshadow on me so it'd match my clothes. She added the mascara on my top and bottom lashes and a light coat of blush and pink lip gloss. It looked really good.

I had Lissa change into her robe and take my place on the vanity chair. Her hair was going to be a half and half look. I pulled the top half of her hair back, and held it in place with pins while I curled it, and left the bottom half down and straight. It was a good look on her. For her makeup, I did eye liner, a shimmery purple eye shadow that'd match the accessories she was planning for the night, and blush and lip gloss. She looked stunning.

I had a difficult time putting on my shirt while trying to keep my hair in place, but I managed. I threw on my leggings and went to dig for my shoes. It took a couple minutes, but I finally found them in the back of my closet and put them on as well. I added silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet (that was secretly charmed for Spirit's darkness effects), and a necklace with a black ball on the end. Next, I went looking for Lissa in her room.

I walked in and thought she looked absolutely amazing. She was dressed in her tank, shorts, and boots, and was just adding her jewelry: purple bangles, purple earrings, and silver necklace. "Wow, Liss. You look great!"

"Thanks! You look gorgeous yourself, Rose!" she said.

I grinned and asked, "Hey, are you carrying a purse? I don't wanna haul one around and I was thinking you could throw the keys in it?"

"Yup, can do!. Where are you putting your weapons?"

"I'll use the thigh holster for the gun, and put the stake in my waistband of the leggings and hope you cant tell."

She nodded in agreement, and we headed to the kitchen where my stuff was. I had just tucked in my stake and was looking in the mirror to see if it was noticeable when the doorbell rang. With one last look at myself to make sure I was ready, me and Lissa exchanged grins and headed towards the door. We opened it wide and said, "Hello, boys!" as their mouths dropped open.

"Shut your mouths, you look like gaping fish," I said in usual Hathaway manner as I studied them.

Christian was dressed in an American Eagle t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans and Puma tennis shoes. I had to admit, he looked pretty good. Dimitri was. . .the only way to describe him was 'Yum!' He was dressed in a black polo, light colored, loose jeans, and a pair of black and white Shox tennis shoes. A different look from his usual sporty style, but absolutely amazing.

"You look magnificent," Christian said, causing Lissa to blush and mumble her thanks. I smiled at them and turned to Dimitri.

"You look beautiful, Roza," Dimitri complimented me.

Now it was my turn to blush, but I put on my Rose bravado and smirked, "Thanks. You clean up quite nicely too, Dimitri," to which he a gave a smile to in return.

"Are we ready to go?" Lissa asked.

We all nodded and followed the guys to their car, a BMW 320d. It was sweet looking with a glossy black paint job. I shot a questioning look at the guys, wondering to which one of them it belonged.

Dimitri caught my glance and said, "It's mine," in confirmation to what I had guessed. I was a little surprised, as I knew this was an expensive car. Almost as much as mine, but I shrugged it off as we all got in and headed to whatever restaurant they were taking us too. Dimitri drove, I had shotgun, and the lovebirds sat in the back, snuggled up together.

There was the occasional small talk in the car, but mostly just silence. We'd been driving for about twenty minutes when Dimitri pulled into a parking a lot. As I stepped out of the car and saw the place, my jaw dropped almost to the ground, I was sure of it. I couldn't believe they would take us here. . .


	7. Dinner

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating in like forever! I cant even remember the last time I updated! Thats really bad! I hope this makes up for it a little bit, although I'm sure some of you would have liked a little bit more action/talk during dinner, but I tried my best! Review!**

They had taken us to The Refectory, the best French food you've ever tasted is here. It was delicious, not to mention expensive. This was probably our most favorite place to eat, although we didn't go often.

"Wow, guys!" I exclaimed. "We absolutely love this place!" I turned to face them and was met with grins from them. "Did you guys. . . ?" I trailed off. I was about to ask if they'd known we love to eat here, but the only way they'd know was if Lissa told them because I sure didn't. However, as I turned to Lissa, she was just a shell-shocked as I was.

I had the feeling they knew exactly how much we love this place, but I could tell I wasn't getting anything out of them so I didn't even try. Instead, I just started walking towards the entrance. I was just about to reach for the door when a hand shot out and opened it for me. I turned and was met with a handsome smiling face. I stepped to the side to let Lissa and Christian in first so I could talk to Dimitri.

"I don't know how, but thank you. This is our favorite place, and somehow I think you knew that. I'm not gonna try and find out though, I'll just roll with it." I said.

In response, Dimitri widened his smile and said "Your welcome, Roza. C'mon." He then grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant behind our friends. I was shocked at the touch, but didn't pull away, instead gripping his hand tighter.

The greeter led us to a booth near the back by a wall per my request (easier to look for threats) and told us our waitress would be with us soon. I sat down and was met with an uncomfortable pinching from my stake, but I ignored it. I would definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

The waiter came out to ask for drinks, and couldn't take his eyes off me and Lissa. I thought it was rather funny, so did Lissa, but the boys were rather jealous and scooted closer to us. I almost busted out laughing. Poor waiter. He didn't realize how angry he was making our pretty good sized dates. Ha ha!

I gave Dimitri's hand a reassuring squeeze while the others started to order. Lissa went with a water, Christian a Coke, Dimitri a sweet tea, and me. . .I ordered a cosmo martini. I got disapproving looks from them, but I shrugged and said, "Hey, I could use one."

Lissa sent me a warning through the bond. _Rose, don't drink too much. Please. I wouldn't want Dimitri to have to carry you home!_ she said the last part in a teasing voice and I saw the smile on her face.

Out loud, I spoke "Jeez, it's just one martini. Calm down," not realizing what I did until it was too late. Lissa panicked for a minute and the guys looked confused by my outburst. "Sorry," I mumbled.

They shrugged it off, thinking it was due to their surprised stares earlier and I could feel Lissa's relief as well as my own. 'My bad' I mouthed to Lissa, only after checking to make sure the others weren't paying attention. They weren't, they were in a conversation about some X-box game. Such guys.

The waiter came out with a drinks and I immediately took a sip, tasting the sweet sugar on the rim. Mmm, so good. I looked up and realized they were waiting on my order. I didn't even have to look at the menu. My favorite was the sage brined pork tenderloin. They waiter left, leaving us to converse amongst ourselves.

"Has Rose ever told you guys about the time we got caught at a party by the teachers?" Lissa asked. (A/N: they told the guys they went to a boarding school to explain why they didn't ever live at home).

I silently laughed, knowing there were way too many times that happened to keep count, but I searched Lissa's head to find out which one she was talked about. Finding it, I laughed out loud.

Seeing the guys shake their heads, she continued. "Oh my gosh! It was probably the greatest senior party ever. We all gathered out in this shack in the woods, and Rose brought like 20 bottles of liquor while one of our friends brought the music."

Dimitri threw me a questioning look, not knowing that I had been. . .the uh. . .partier in school. I hadn't exactly shared with him my more. . .crazy moments. I liked to drink quite a bit and got a bit wound up. The liquor was actually pretty easy to get a hold of too. There was a drunk Moroi at our school, Adrian who practiced in Spirit, that always had probably 50 bottles in his possession. Like I said: drunkard.

"We were all havin' fun, dancing', drinkin', and singin', when some teachers showed up." (A/N: by teachers she means Guardians). "They started yellin' at us to clean it up and get back to our rooms. I started to leave, but Rose here. . ." she trailed off, letting me tell my part.

"I was havin' fun and I wasn't gonna let no teachers ruin it for me! I mean I know we totally got busted, but if I was going to get in trouble, might as well make it worth it!"

Lissa let out a soft chuckle while Christian rolled his eyes dramatically at me. I really don't see what Lissa sees in him! Dimitri's expression was unreadable, but I thought I saw a sliver of disapproval.

I ignored them all and continued on with the story. "I downed my shot, then walked over to where a group of them where snatching up the alcohol and told them to fuck off, we were having a party, but they got mad."

"Obviously!" Christian snorted.I threw him a glare, then said "Yeah, they got pissed. Started calling me by my full name so I started calling them by their first names. This one teacher, Mr. Alto, I swear he just about had an aneurism or something he was so mad just because I called him Stannyboy. Everyone had stopped to see what was going on, and I'm sure some got away without being caught. Anyway, I was distracting the teachers, I was doing a pretty damn good job of it too, while our friend Mason snatched up most of the liquor. It sucked doing community service for the next two weeks, the week of suspension wasn't bad at all, but it was worth it when we were all able to get drunk off our asses for the next couple of days. It was pretty great, but it was one of those times were you just had to be there!"

Lissa nodded in agreement and smiled at me, remembering our times at the academy. It may have felt like we were prisoners at times, but it was worth it to be where we are now. Very philosophical of me, I know!

Our food arrived in the middle of our conversation and we started to eat. We talked about anything and everything: the movie, the food, the fight earlier. It flowed casually and fun. It was a good time.

When we were stuffed to the core, the bill came. Me and Liss both knew that the guys would take the check, but Lissa thought it would be polite to attempt to pay for our meal, and began to reach into her purse. Christian put a hand over hers to stop her.

"No, Liss. We've got it," Christian told her and she smiled her thanks.

Dimitri took out a shiny credit card and gave it to the waiter. I felt bad because I knew it had to be a hefty bill, probably around $100, but I couldn't do anything. Lissa had the money and she'd already tried.

When it came back, Dimitri signed his name and we stood up and walked towards the door. It was a repeat of when we walked in, Lissa and Christian walking in front while I hung back to talk to Dimitri. "I know I said this before, but thank you, Dimitri," I told him quietly.

He turned towards me at the door and said, "Stop it, Rose. No need to thank me. You deserve it."

I blushed for probably the third time that night. "You don't know how much that means to me. Nobody's ever treated me this way," I whispered.

He gave a surprised look and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze and we walked to the car to head to the movies. The lovebirds got into the back again, leaving me and Dimitri in front. Exactly like the way we came, although this time Dimitri held my hand between the middle console. It was comforting. I know it's completely unlike me to want comfort from anyone, but deep down, I'm just like every other girl there is; wanting to be wanted, loved, protected.

This time, we made the drive in silence, all of us enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the ride. When we got reached the theater, we saw that we still had 20 minutes before the movie started. Therefore, Dimitri parked in front of Target so we could go in and kill some time, then take the short walk across the street to AMC theaters.

We entered the store and nosed up and down the aisles, looking at nothing in particular. We stuck together and were looking at stuffed animals, Lissa had a secret fascination with them. I saw Christian watching her closely; I think he was trying to figure out which one was her favorite. Maybe for a later present. . .

"We have to go," Dimitri announced, "if we wanna be there on time."

With a last longing glance towards the stuffed animals from Lissa, we made our way to the door. I let out a small chuckle at her thoughts; she wanted one, preferably the giraffe. It was her favorite animal and she already had at least 10 different stuffed giraffes, but for some reason she wanted the one she just saw. With her enhanced senses, she heard my laugh and gave me a glare, knowing what it was for. In response I gave her a smirk; it was funny seeing her try to get mad. It was an expression that didn't work on her because she was just a naturally happy, polite person.

Noticing our exchange, the guys gave us weird looks. Christian, again, shrugged it off, but Dimitri studied me, trying to figure out what happened that would make me laugh and Lissa have a glare. I knew we needed to be more careful about our silent exchanges because Dimitri was a very insightful person, and I think he knew something was up between me and Lissa. He let it go, though, as we entered and paid for our tickets. Since we just ate, we didn't get anything from concessions and made our way back to the show.

The lights had already dimmed when we walked in, but the previews were still on so we didn't miss any of the movie. I didn't realize we spent so much time in Target! We followed Christian up the steps and to where he picked us to sit. I made sure I sat beside Lissa, just in case, but I didn't worry about sitting near an exit. No Strigoi were going to make a move in front of everybody. We had a row to ourselves, so we sat in the middle of it, Christian, Lissa, me, then Dimitri. Just after we had taken our seats, the movie started, and all the noise stopped.

The movie was pretty good, the whole room was in hysterics a couple times. Definitely a good choice from Lissa. It was over in what seemed like a short amount of time, but that's how most movies are; to me anyway. As the lights came on, we all stood up and walked out. I had to use the restroom, so I dragged Lissa in with me as a precautionary measure and we left the boys right outside.

"So did you like it, Rose?" she asked as I was doing my business. Weird, but no one else was in there with us.

"Yeah, I did. It was good, pretty funny, too. I know you liked it," I said, coming out with a smile. The whole time, she held Christians hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm betting Christian had a wonderful time!"

She blushed bright pink. "Shut up, Rose!" _I'm sure you wanted to do all that and more with Dimitri in the darkness! _she teased through the bond. I saw the evil smile in her head.

I gave her a glare, threw away my paper towel, and started to walk out. "Yeah, maybe one day, but that'll be nothing compared to what you and Christian are gonna be doin' in the middle of the night soon! And right next to my room, too! Gross!"

It was her turn to glare and I walked out laughing as she followed me. I checked my phone and saw that it was close to midnight. Man, I was pooped from last night and now tonight, but I didn't show it. Instead I walked up to Dimitri and took his hand in mine, while Liss did the same to Christian. "Ready to go?" I asked.

In answer, we headed towards the exit. I groaned as we walked outside. Even though it was hot enough outside to wear shorts during the day, it was chilly at night as it was getting closer and closer to fall. Lissa smirked at me through the bond as she threw on her sweater and sent _I told you so! _It wasn't too bad though, I'd be okay. Although, it was quite a walk to the car.

We were halfway there when Lissa asked, "So did you two like it?" directed towards Dimitri and Christian.

Before they could answer though, I felt nausea build up in the pit of my stomach. I knew what that meant. "Strigoi!" I yelled to Lissa_._


	8. The Fight

**Wow. Okay, so how many of you hate me right now? I know I would! And how many of you don't even remember what this story's about? I know I wouldn't! LOL! I don't even have a good excuse for not updating in like months beside the fact that I just haven't even felt like writing. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here it is!**

I felt Lissa's panic immediately and briefly saw the confused faces of the guys before I launched into action. I spun around, pushing everyone behind me and up against the wall we were by and pulled out my stake in one fluid motion. In the back of my mind, the thought that I could have just slammed one of our boyfriends into brick wall worried me, but I had more important things to worry about. Like, oh, maybe, a bunch of blood hungry evil Strigoi wanting a snack and to get their filthy hands on the last Dragomir.

I looked around for them, and saw three pairs of bright red eyes making their way towards us.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the first one snarled.

"Looks like four helpless kids," said another.

"We'll be having a nice snack tonight!" the last one said.

"Yeah? Well this snack fights back!" I responded.

"Oh! What is this? A Dhampir?" the first asked, sniffing the air.

"Joe!" the third one called.

The first walked over, "What?" he growled. I was going to take a wild guess here and say he must be the leader out of the three, probably because he was the oldest.

"I think we got ourselves the last Dragomir and her Guardian, along with two humans. Think of what Tyler will say if we bring them back!" the third one continued, getting excited at the prospect of earning a reward for his leader. He was studying Lissa and recognized her by her gem green eyes, something only the Dragomirs have. The Ivashkovs, another royal family, were similar, but hers were lighter, like Peridot while theirs were more of a forest green.

The earned him a low growl from the back of my throat. "You'll never get your filthy hands on her!" I yelled as I launched into an attack.

I leapt towards the third one, the one that angered me most because he brought the other's attention to Lissa. I landed a kick to his stomach, and he stumbled back, surprised from the force. I threw a punch to his nose and heard it crack under my fist, making him hiss. It didn't hurt him really, but it was uncomfortable. He reached up to pop it back in place, obviously not thinking I was fast enough to be able to reach in and kill him. I was and I took the opportunity to stake him in his heart that he left open.

I turned on the leader next, the one that looked at me like I was a piece of good meat. I probably was to him, but still. It pissed me off. He was in a crouch ready for me. After seeing what I did to his partner, he knew I was skilled and that I meant business. He was a better fighter than the last one, undoubtedly Dhampir before he was turned and quite old. He blocked my kick, punching it away and leaving a wicked bruise, and punched me on the side of my jaw, definitely fracturing it, if it wasn't broken. I felt Lissa's fear through the bond for me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, needing to concentrate. I shook off the pain, and landed my own punch on the side of his face, hitting his cheek. I threw a another punch to his jaw, then a kick to his thigh. He got in another hit to my stomach that hurt like hell, but after a few more seconds, I saw an opening to his heart and took it. He was down.

All the while, the remaining Strigoi was creeping closer to the others. He no doubt thought his leader would kill me. How wrong he was. I came up behind him and staked him through his back, piercing his hear easily. He never saw it coming, let alone had he a chance to react.

I was pretty impressed with myself honestly. Three Strigoi down in less than 5 minutes. Yeah, I was a badass. I stood, breathing heavily for a moment to regain my breath, before taking charge again. I normally didn't like Lissa using her powers, but it was necessary right now. "Lissa, can you come heal my jaw?" I mumbled. I could barely speak, it was so swollen. She nodded and came over. I felt the happiness and cold hot sensation flowing through the bond into me as she fixed me up, my scratches as well as my jaw. "Thanks."

I looked her over for any harm, but through the bond she told me _I'm fine, Rose. None even got close to me. Promise. You wouldn't let them. You were amazing! What are we gonna do about them? _she asked, motioning to our dates that were staring at us with wide eyes.

I turned my attention to them, only inspecting them for damage and not really paying attention to their 'I look like I'm about to puke' faces. Seeing they were physically fine, I turned back to Lissa. "I don't know, it's up to you. You can compel them to forget, or we can take them home and explain it to them. Everything. Your call. I'll go either way. If you think they can handle it and you were serious about spending the rest of your life with Christian, then I'd go with the second option. I know he loves you, I can see it in his eyes. I don't think he'd walk away," I told her, feeling her worries.

She thought that Christian would see her as a freak and not want to be with her. I wasn't sure about Dimitri. If she told Christian, I'd tell Dimitri, too, of course. I just wasn't sure how he'd take it. He knew something was up, but would never guess it was something this big. I mean, if your girlfriend suddenly told you she was a badass half vampire that kills evil vampires of the night and her best friend was a vampire and had to suck people's blood, how would you react? That's what I thought.

"You choose, Lissa. I have to call the Alchemists. Until you make up your mind, I'm going to tell them that you already compelled Dimitri and Christian so they won't do anything. " She nodded her head in agreement, then walked a couple steps away to consider her options.

I just pulled out my phone when I heard weird noises from behind me. I spun and realized it was Christian trying to speak. I had actually half forgotten about them, even though we were just talking about them. In a sick, twisted way, it was really funny seeing Christian opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. However, if the positions were reversed, I know damn well I'd be the same way. Seeing Christian couldn't form words, Dimitri spoke up.

"What the _fuck _just happened?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Um, I'll explain later. Right now, I need you both to listen to me, okay?," I told them. Seeing them nod their heads, I continued. "Both of you need to stand here, and not utter a single sound. Some people are going to show up soon and ask what the hell you two are doing here and I need to lie so we can all get through this alive and well and I don't have to fetch you back and have Liss de-compulse you. Got it?"

I tried to make the whole thing sound scarier then it really was so they'd take me seriously even though I knew they didn't really have a clue as to what I was talking about. I also knew I wouldn't have a problem with Dimitri, it was Christian I was worried about, over there still gaping like a fucking fish. It didn't really matter though, truly. If it came down to it, Lissa could always just compel the alchemist to forget that she'd seen humans with us. They may have a higher resistance to compulsion, but nobody but another Spirit user can resist a Spirit users compulsion, no matter how strong the resistance.

They nodded again, confused, and I dialed the Alchemists number. They were the ones that cleaned up the Strigoi's body. "Hello. Columbus Alchemists speaking."

"Uh, hi. My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway, serial 945 3270," I paused, knowing they need to check me out to make sure I'm legit.

"Okay, yes. You're Princess Dragomir's Guardian," said the woman on the other end. "What can we do for you?"

"I need three Strigoi bodies taken care of." I gave her the address and hung up.

I looked over at Liss who was lost in thought, thinking about her options. Snapping her out of it, I said, "Hey, they'll be here in about three minutes."

She looked at me for a second, then came over. "Rose. . ." she started, sounding confused. "What-"

I interrupted her, knowing what she was going to say. "Hey, we just went over this, okay. We have time. I talked to them," I said motioning to Dimitri and Christian, "and they know not to say anything. I think they're too stunned to if they tried. Actually, Christian did try, but couldn't say a damn thing. Dimitri was-"

I was cut off by a car screeching to a halt in the street in front of us. Instinctively, I pushed Lissa behind me and went to stand in front of her and the others. A woman got out of the car, then reached back in for a bag.

"The young Guardian Hathaway I presume?" she asked me with a bow directed towards Lissa. "Princess."

"Yeah, that's us. These were the only three. I took them down within minutes, the princess is safe and unharmed," I relayed the attack to her.

Nodding in confirmation, she moved towards the three bodies that lay scattered across the ground. Now that I'm thinking about it, we were really lucky we didn't have some random human drive by. That would have just been a whole hell of a lot of trouble. She reached into her bag and pulled out a vile of powder. She sprinkled it on the dead Strigoi and we all watched as they turned to ashes at her feet. Only when she looked back up at us did she notice Dimitri and Christian with us.

"Humans?" she asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. "We saw a movie together. No need to worry about them though," I added quickly when she started to reach into her bag for what I would guess was compulsion serum, powder, something like that. She looked at me with a question on her face. "The Princess is already compelling them at this moment. They are under a spell where they think we are still at the movie. She will make sure everything from this night is erased.

She still looked a little hesitant, but let it go. "Very well, one more thing before I go. Guardian Hathaway, what do you wish to do about your marks?"

"Um. . ." I looked at Lissa, completely forgetting that I'd have to have three more Molnija tattooed on my neck. This would bring my total up to 16. On most days, I cover the marks up with thick makeup provided for all Guardians when we graduate. I usually leave my promise mark though, just in case we have a run in with other Guardians. Not to mention, it looks pretty sweet. When I have my hair up, I've gotten a few compliments on it from people saying how cool it looks.

_I don't know. Give her our number and call her back to schedule a time? _she asked in my head.

"I will give you my number and I'll call later after I escort the humans and princess home," I said. She took out her phone and I told her my number as she entered it into her contacts. When she was finished, she got into her car, prepared to drive away. "Thank you," I called, to which I got a half wave as she was already gone.

With that taken care of, I turned to answer the questions of two very confused men while ushering us all to the car.

**Also, I want to know what you guys think should happen? I kind of already decided it, but I want you guys to let me know in your reviews please! **


	9. Confusion

**Hey everyone! How many of you thought I was going to wait forever to update again like before? LOL! No, my internet had been down and it's just back. . .I was angry! Haha!**

Dimitri tried to regain control and started to talk, but I spoke before he got a chance too.

"Okay, I know I'd told you I'd answer your questions after everything was finished back there, but now is really not the time. Wait until we get back to our dorm," I told him.

He shot me a look, wondering why I would talk to him so harshly, but we hadn't reached the car yet and I still needed to be on my guard. I felt bad, but nothing would distract me from keeping Lissa safe. Not only was she my sister and bondmate and I loved her, but she was my charge and I'd probably never get another if something happened to her. The Queen already hates me and she definitely wouldn't put in any good words for me if I let the next possible heir to the throne die on my watch.

We got to the car, and I had Dimitri give me the keys to his car so I could drive, forcing him and Christian into the back so Lissa could be in front with me. It would make for easier get away should something happen. Again, I felt regret in the back of my mind for not putting as much thought into the humans lives, especially ones that we have grown to fall in love with, but as I said earlier: Lissa's safety is my top priority. I wasn't anticipating another attack, (hell, I didn't anticipate the first attack) however, I would rather be safe than sorry.

I drove quickly, probably ten or fifteen over the speed limit making the 15 minute drive in 5. The whole ride was dead silence. Lissa knew better than to talk, Christian couldn't, Dimitri could see how tense I was and knew not to say anything. I got out, still on alert, and let the guys get out then escorted Lissa to the dorm, locking it securely behind me, just in case. Surprisingly, Lissa was doing really well seeing as how there was just an attempt on her life. She was nervous and a little scared, but that was more due to the decision she has to make in the next couple seconds than our recent Strigoi encounter. Over the years, she's gotten better at dealing with the shock with as many Strigoi run-ins we've had. Being the last of her line, we've gotten more than our fair share of attacks.

I herded us over to the living room and Dimitri and Christian sat on the couch while me and Lissa sat on the loveseat. I looked over at her before turning to them.

_Can you stall them for a minute, make sure they're okay? Maybe answer a couple questions while I think it over. I think I know what I'm going to do, but I just want to have a minute to finalize it. _

I nodded in response to her questions through the bond. I could have searched through her head to find out what she decided, but I let it be. I wasn't in no hurry to make the biggest choice of my life.

Letting her dwell, I turned to the guys. I knew Dimitri had tried to speak a few times, so I knew he was okay. Christian. . .well, he was a different story. I think he was still in shock as he was just staring into space. I mentally cursed and groaned. I didn't have the slightest clue as to how the hell to get a trauma victim better and I sure as shit wasn't about to take him to the hospital. I shook it off and got back to the task on hand.

"Okay, well, first things first: are you guys okay? Anything hurt? I know none of them got near you, but you might have hit your head on the building or something," I asked, just to make sure. I gave them a once over when we were still outside, but I needed to know nothing major was going on with them.

My voice must've reached Christian and pulled him out of whatever La La Land he was in as he looked at me and nodded. He still couldn't form words. Funny, I'd have thought Lissa would choose a bit more, I don't know, manlier person to spend her life with. But, whatever. . .nobody can be as good as Dimitri! Speaking of which. . .

"Yes, we're both okay, but what in the _hell _are 'them'," Dimitri asked, quoting me and fixing me with a hard stare.

"I'll get to that in a minute, for ri-"

He cut me off, getting angry. "Damn it, Rose. I don't have a fucking clue as to what just happened, but I'm pretty sure someone, or something, just tried to kill us. And then you pull out some kind of fucking stake and stick it through them and they fall over dead. Then you call some woman and she pulls out some kind of fucking fairy dust and their bodies disintegrated in front of our eyes. Disintegrated! What the hell is going on? Who are you people?"

He started off quiet, but by the end he close to shouting and standing up. Understandable of course, but rare for someone that doesn't show emotions and rarely curses, at least not in English. In his Russian native language he did it all the time. He was up in front of me, looking down with what I think was trying to be an intimidating look to what I guess would be to get us to tell the truth. It was actually pretty damn scary, if you're human. A Strigoi fighting Dhampir Guardian. . .not so much. It was sexy as hell knowing I could beat his ass in an instant, but he still tried to be the dominant one. I looked back up at him calmly about to say something, but Christian found his voice and beat me to it.

"Hey, man, calm down. Take a breather."

"Calm do-" he started, but then stopped realizing he lost control. "Sorry," he mumbled and went to go sit on the couch again.

"Damn. He's right. You guys got some explaining to do," Christian said, obviously wanting to make up for his own lapse in control earlier. "What the hell are you people? Superheros, werewolves, vampires. . .I don't know something."

When he said 'vampires,' Lissa snapped out of her thoughts and we exchanged looks. Then we burst out laughing. They looked at us like we were nuts, but then again maybe we were. We were vampires for God's sake, we were unnatural and not supposed to be alive. It was just so funny because while Christian was half joking, just throwing out some things that he knew didn't exist (or rather thought didn't exist even though the presence of werewolves is still unknown) he hit the mark dot on. He was expecting us to say it had just it had been a dream, or we were like some CIA type thing, not fucking vampires. After the day's events, though, I think we were both just about slap happy, and we had a damn good reason for it.

"What's so funny?" demanded Christian.

"Give us some answers or I swear we walk out of here and we never talk to you guys again," said Dimitri. He was trying to turn the conversation in his favor to gain control and I felt bad for him; something I _never _thought I'd say about Dimitri Belikov, but he was _always _in control and knew how to handle things and this just went right over his head because he didn't have a damn clue as to what was going on.

That jerked me and Lissa out of our laughter and now it was our turn to fix them with stares. "Yeah," I said. "Walk out of here and go where exactly. Your dorm? 'Cause Dimitri, you were right. Some_thing was trying to kill us out there and I'm the only one around that can kill the fuckers. So you walk out that door and there's no guarantee you make it anywhere alive. Or you guys can sit still for another damn minute while we decide what we wanna tell you."_

_I knew I sounded like a bitch, but it did the trick and silenced them. I could've almost laughed again at Christians expression. Dimitri just looked stoic, trying to control his own self now instead of the situation we just happened to be in._

_I turned to Lissa and she looked up at me. "Have you decided?" I asked._

_She nodded and said, "Yeah. I want to. . ."_


End file.
